The Second Shift
by CoinedPenny
Summary: With three hours of extension from the normal office hours Nico Robin has always wished for time to go faster. Until the coincidental meeting with a certain Green-haired man. This is my first fanfic and pseudo-published story in my life so I am here for guidance. AU. Some OOC.
1. Initial Encounter

5:00 pm

All the other employees were scrambling for the door to get home to their loved ones, even if just by a second, earlier.

Of course, except for those on second shift - we still had at least three more hours until we clock out.

The good side is that we get to avoid rush hours.

The bad side is that its not quite safe for women to be out on the streets at that late hour.

Especially for women who have no one to escort or welcome them back to their homes.

So what did the management have to offer for people to accommodate having to be on 'Second Shift'?

Simple. They let the staff themselves decide among ourselves.

Either way some people have to take the shift or they would be called in for discussion by Human Resources.

Either be proactive and take one for the team or be pressured and be labeled as 'not a team player'.

Anyway these shifts are effective only for every half a month. So as to not have people complaining of unfair practice — they rotate the shifts.

_Oh my three hours are almost up._

I fix my work table and bid my colleagues goodbye. I should really consider an opportunity with better conditions.

I make my way to the Biometrics to clock out.

_Sigh... Why did I agree to the second shift again?_

_Oh right. I'm the only one without commitments at home. And its my turn on rotation. And night differential is always welcomed._

_I wish I had someone I could rant to._

_Hey, me! What happened to independence and_ _discipline?_

_Sigh...Maybe... I'm just tired._

Woosh...

_Oh he smells good. Green hair?_

Blink. Blink.

_He's wearing one of our uniforms?_

_What's his name?_

"Excuse me?"

"?"

_Stoopid mouth! Why did I just call out to him?_

"Mmm? Is there something...?

"Oh, sorry. It's just that you're a fresh face."

"I guess I am."

"..."

"Can I go now?"

"Sure. I'm sorry for taking your time."

"Mmm."

_Is also handsome and has a sexy voice._

The street is literally empty at this hour. Which makes it scarier: when people walk behind me for more than two blocks; when private cars slow down right beside me; and when motorcyclists race past.

Having my living space 15 minutes away from work gives me a limit on options for modes of transportation. Walk - to save whatever spare I could save, because who knows when I'd need it. Or ride the Public Utility Vehicles that have little to no passengers on.

_I think I'll just walk._

Beep. Beep.

I turn my head around to see which jerk would honk at a bystander.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

_!_

I was so surprised to know that the mystery jerk was Mr. Green-hair that I did not immediately register his words.

"Ahem. Do you need a ride?"

"I live nearby."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Take care, then."

Vroom.

There he goes without a looking back for a second.

_Damn! I still did not get his name._

_But why was he behind me when he was the one to leave first?_

What is supposed to only take 15 minutes took half an hour because of idle thoughts, and strays - did I mention I'm afraid of those?

Seeing as when I opened our gate the landlady was still awake I greeted her a good evening.

I walked upstairs to my door and checked for any mails along the way.

I also had to make sure that my 'friendly neighbors' did not leave me any surprises.

I opened my door and sighed. There was no food on the table. Of course.

This made me want to just lie in bed and sleep. Living alone has its perks and this is not one of them.

After fixing myself a simple dinner. I washed the dishes, obviously no one else will, and headed to the bathroom for a nice cool shower.

A night routine helps keep my mind off stress accumulated from work and helps in relieving tension from all the sitting done at the office.

Ooommmppphh.

_Ahhhh! Soft bed._

And the last thing that ran through my mind was a head of green hair before dozing off to sleep.


	2. Starting the Day

6:00 am

A decade ago I wouldn't be awake at this hour unless somebody else woke me up. Or that I was still awake from staying up all night because of my hobby.

But now, even if it were a weekend, a day off, or a holiday this became my regular waking time.

A habit I had gotten from previously living with my mentor. I'm grateful for everything she had taught me and for setting my attitude straight.

After a stretch and washing my face, I proceeded to do chores - if I wait until my day off, the settled dust would be enough that I could visibly write my name.

Then again I could care less about the mess. Keyword **could. **And even though I was out of the house most of the day I still choose to do chores.

Well, I like it when the house is clean whenever I get back from work. So that's my primary motivation for not being messy.

Moving on. I try to see what's inside my fridge and kitchen.

_What could I fix-up for breakfast?_

_So Eggs, Veggies, Butter, Poultry, Pork, Fruits, Loaf, Coffee, Tea, Cocoa_.

_What else? Canned goodies, Cereal, Instant Noodles._

_Hmmm._

"Okay Coffee and Toast it is then."

Seriously anything with coffee is like the best breakfast, like literally. *please sense the sarcasm*

Looking at the time after tidying up, I count down from 12:00 nn - which is when the second shift clocks in.

_At most 5 more hours. _

_Since when did time tick away this slowly?_

I look around my house to see if I could do anything.

_Laundry? Just did that yesterday._

_Exercise__? Maybe not. _

I'm not saying that I have a gorgeous body line and all that, but I am quite happy the way I am now.

_Art corner? Hmmm._

I have long been on hiatus with that hobby. Something I would like to both spend time on and away at the same time. So I guess I should just let my mind wander.

_Haish... _

_There are forms left to sort-out at work. _

_And I still have to get in touch with the messenger._

_And have to get to updating accounts._

_And a ton of follow-up regarding payments._

I stopped there. Thinking about work makes my head hurt.

I guess I should think about something else.

Then I recalled that there was something new about going to work. Or at least getting off from work.

_Smirk*_

_Haish..._

_I wish I could have just accepted Mr. Green-hair's offer last night._

_Then I would not be calling him 'Mr. Green-hair.'_

_It seems weird by why does it suit him so well? His Green hair._

_Am I that obsessed with his hair color?_

I stand up from the sofa and head to the kitchen to get something to drink

_Let's see. Water or milk?_

Remembering that I was pseudo-watching my weight I went for water.

Oh. I use the milk for pancakes. Something my mentor also taught me. Replace water with milk to make tastier pancakes.

Gulp. Gulp. Gulp.

_Now what was I thinking about again?_

_Oh right! Mr. Green-hair._

_He seems to know his way around. Considering he rides a motorcycle._

_And. I have been living here for the past decade._

_Why is it that I only saw him now?_

_I want to know about him. __Starting from his name._

I set my glass on my dining table and return to the sofa cross-legged.

I glanced again at the time.

_An hour and a half more_

Tic toc. Tic toc.

After a few minutes of being idle, and when I felt it was time to wash-up and get ready for work, I stretched.

_Ow. ow. ow. Cramp._

Thud. Thwack.

And I just fell from the sofa. Was I always that clumsy?

"I'm okay!"

That was a force of habit, even though no one would worry or hear my clumsiness.

I get myself up and head for the bathroom to face the day.

I am hoping that this would be the bump of the day so that the day passes quickly.

_But I also would not mind bumping into Mr. Green-hair along the way._

_Gosh. Why is my brain thinking about a guy?_ _And that guy to be specific._

_This is not normal._

Time for a cool bath. Luckily I still have an hour.


	3. Gradual Change

6:45 pm

There is still a little over an hour before this work day ends.

It was somewhat, uneventful. That is compared to all the other days before this.

Then again there was something.

Almost.

Something like being caught by my office best friend, Nami.

She walked right next to me and asked.

"Why do you keep looking at the door?"

Considering that my cubicle is directly in front of the door.

And that I just have to stretch my neck a bit to look through my cubicle's window to see whomever is coming through the door.

And that I try not to look awkward when doing so. I even groaned out a sigh when I do it so that it will not so much as raise suspicion.

Yet I still got caught.

It was surprising she noticed that I was being sneaky. I wonder who else did?

"Don't worry. I'm the only one."

This makes me think that my thoughts are showing through my face.

Which is somehow hard to believe because people tell me I have a poker face.

"I'm proud to say that I know you enough to pull out your emotions from your near expressionless face."

What a great friend I have.

At times I think she knows me better than I do - this is something I wont tell or even hint at her.

And another thing I wont tell her about would be my initial encounter with Mr. Green-hair, at least for now.

With that I just shrugged and told her.

"I wish eye candy would walk through, just so the day would be a little less cruel to us. Us who are nourished by TLC like water on mars."

I mean who does not like eye candy? I sure am one to satisfy my sweet tooth.

But knowing her knowing me, she just eyed me long enough that I swear she was reading every contour of my face to see if I was even a little off.

A few moments of silence. And maybe she did believe me because she let it pass.

I almost could not control myself from blurting out the truth.

_Haish..._

_The consequences of having a razor sharp bestie_.

Gosh, I swear that girl can make the mute talk.

Not that I hate her for that. It's just hard keeping anything secret from her. And I know and have proved that she can be trusted with secrets. Although I feel guilty for testing, but one can never be too careful.

I know that most people now would have differing opinions about having a friend at work - because nothing spreads faster in the work grapevine like gossip does - especially when it comes to fresh blood.

Have I mentioned yet that only a third of my decade here in this city is due to work. The rest is due to college.

Yep. So that's that with friends at work.

We walked side by side towards our respective seats and busy ourselves with work.

Time ticked by.

_5 minutes left._

_I should start clearing my workspace._

I backed-up all the opened files on my computer, cleaned my table off of staples, paper clips, and scratch papers then logged off.

I proceeded to report to my supervisor and bid goodbye.

"Thank you for the hard work! I'll be going now."

"Thank you for the hard work."

_Now what will I have for dinner?_

_I'm craving for something fresh. Should I drop by the 24hour mart?_

Ting.

Just as I was about to round a corner, a familiar head of green hair caught my eye from the opening elevator door.

My feet's movement gradually slowed until I ultimately came to a stop.

Even when he was standing at the end of the elevator and had a dozen other people around he stood out.

Not only because of his uniquely colored hair but he has an air around him that captures my curiosity.

_Why were his eyes closed?_

_If he took that elevator it means he is either assigned to a special unit. Or that he is a resident._

_If he is a resident why should he be living outside the dorms?_

_And if he is in a special unit, which one?_

As I regained my consciousness, from the fact that a lot of people keep bumping on to me. And telling me to stand aside.

I started to look at the ground and searched for something non-existent so that people will not think I am weird for standing at the middle of the hall.

After a few seconds of crouching down and what should appear as searching I stopped.

Letting out a sigh I abruptly stood up and almost hit someone.

"I'm sorry."

"That's the second time."

Before I could register into my field of view who that someone was. I was stunned to hear who he was.

"Or actually the third."

?

He looked at me plainly.

Sensing the confusion from my face I thought he was going to explain what he meant by 'the third time'.

Unfortunately for me he did not. And then he just walked away after a few odd seconds.

Before I even finished deciphering what just happened I heard the continuous chime of the Biometrics.

_Right it was time to clock out._

_Should I keep on the act of having lost something and ask the cleaners to give a heads up if they find something?_

_But that would only inconvenience them._

_And it is hard to keep track of something non-existent._

_Haish..._

_Why did I do something so foolish?_

_Ever since that encounter with him my mind isn't working._

_Does he send out weird waves that transforms my thinking ability into mush?_

_Urghh..._


	4. Late Night Thoughts

11:00 pm

After coming home I was in a trance.

It did not register to me what I was doing.

I just let my body busy itself with whatever.

But I do remember washing up and heading straight to the bed.

I did not even have the appetite to eat dinner.

And so I have been staring at the ceiling since then.

I have been replaying the past two encounters with Mr. Green-hair inside my head over and over again.

And I think that is a testament to how bothered I am with what Mr. Green-hair meant by 'the third time'.

I mean who would skip meals just because of a random (?) passing comment.

I was determined to figure out where he was coming from.

So I recounted to myself the latest occurrence.

And I have come to one conclusion for that.

_Gosh that was so awkward!_

_Where did my wits go?_

_Sure, self. __Just stop in the middle of a path and be in everybody's way._

_See if anything happens with you and Mr. Green-hair._

_Where did you even get that idea?_

_What? Did he send out a signal that triggered your instinct?_

_And that certain instinct just went haywire from his stimulus __that you just had to not think and stop brain functions along the way?_

_Come on._

I am not bragging but I am confident that I have a leveled head above my shoulders.

I have recognition as a 'laude' when I finished my tertiary education.

I am even a certified bookworm. Certified of course by my friends, colleagues, professors, and of course family.

But aside from that I have yet to act before I think when faced with troubling situations, that is until .

So I guess there should be little to no reason for my earlier behavior.

_So why did it happen?_

_Why was I so foolish as to stop - to be able to see him for a little longer, and pretend - so that I wouldn't be caught doing it?_

_Was there an invisible being to hit me on the head to the point that even my brain seemed to have gone missing?_

_Or maybe it was not my head that did the thinking?_

_!_

_STOP_.

_Haish..._

I should really let this encounter fade to nothing.

Thinking about it makes my head fume from embarrassment.

I just want to erase it from memory.

And return to my uneventful life.

Besides my original intention by being here is for my future.

If I even have one. And if I do not I will just start from here.

So do not even continue with that trail of thought.

I have discussed with myself my life plans.

And before thinking, more like feeling, about **_that_** I need to first clean-up my mess of a life.

Only then will I be able to encourage and forgive myself for letting my heart start to do its thing.

So I close my eyes yet I keep tossing and turning.

I even went out to drink milk so that I could relax enough.

Maybe that would help me, even if just a little, to sleep.

I have to get some shut eye or I would not have the energy to face the day.

It is even a Friday tomorrow.

And Friday is the worst day of the week for us at the office.

_Should I just sleep in and skip the morning's chores?_

_*Flash_

_*Boom_

"F*."

I shut my eyes tight, covered my ears, then folded down so that my head was in between my knees.

Did I also mention I was afraid of storms?

Specifically lightning storms.

It is not innate.

It is caused by a trauma.

And ever since that incident with lightning I started getting scared even at sudden flashes.

When it was still fresh I could not sleep at night. And even if I get to doze off, nightmares would haunt me and keep me awake.

I was so afraid I would jump in my seat at the slightest resemblance of lightning.

That went on for a couple odd weeks.

It was only after therapy and a retreat did I start getting comfortable around flashes enough to get some rest.

_Why would I relapse now of all times?_

_It been a few years since then._

_Haish..._

_I guess I will be needing my sleeping mask again._


	5. Continuing

Since getting out off bed, I have been experiencing this sharp generalized pain on my forehead.

I do not quite remember how I got myself to get ready for the day.

*Sigh

Right now I am at the pantry looking for anything that could possibly cure or reduce this headache.

_Oh. There. Perfect._

_My panacea - Coffee._

It is already past lunch so the coffee maker is unattended.

I decided to turn it on and let it do its magic.

After a few moments.

I search for my cup and pour in a generous amount.

I take my coffee black.

Sometimes with sugar or milk, but never with creamer.

I sip from my cup and appreciate the warmth flowing from my chest to the rest of my body making me relax.

_Coffee makes everything better._

I would very much like to just lie my head on something soft and let myself drift off to sleep.

And yes I can sleep even with coffee in my system.

Just not as fast as without.

It is just that right now I can not.

Or more like my mind will not let me.

Every time I try to close my eyes my consciousness would bring me back to that time.

I let my mind drift to that past.

* * *

_That time..._

I was treading on something dangerous.

I wanted my friends to get out of there safely.

I thought that he would not notice.

"Hahaha."

A cynical laugh.

It seems that he was sharp.

And I underestimated him.

A flash of white.

Then everything turned dark.

* * *

*Snap. Snap

"Robin."

"Ey. Robin"

"Robin!"

I was brought back to the present.

Nami was in front of me.

Her face was so close.

Our noses were almost touching.

_If this were Mr. Green-hair how great would this be..._

I feel a flush coming from the thought.

And it went away because of what my friend was doing.

Each of her hands were on each of my shoulders shaking me like I was possessed.

_Thank god she was not slapping me left and right._

I feel dizzy from the shaking.

_Why was she calling me?_

I study her face to get a gist of what's happening.

She has her forehead scrunched-up like she was worried about something.

She is looking straight at me, with her eyes looking deeply into mine.

_Did I do something to worry her?_

"Robin."

She calls out to me, patiently this time.

"Yes?. Is there something wrong, Nami?"

She looks at me as if my question was ludicrous.

"What do you mean 'Is there something wrong?'"

Now it was my turn to scrunch-up my forehead.

"You have been in a daze since my coming in."

_Have I?_

_Well my mind was elsewhere that's for sure._

"Besides, when I came in your were white as a sheet"

_Oh. That must mean I still have trauma from that time._

"I wouldn't call you out if it weren't for the fact that it's already 7:45 pm and you have yet to finish your reports."

"Oh. Is that so?"

"Yes, that is so."

"Thanks for reminding me then."

"Uh huh."

We then looked at each other's eyes trying to confirm each other's intention.

Mine was for her to not notice my discomfort.

Her's was more of to see if I was hiding anything.

"I should get back to work then."

I was the first to look away willing myself to smile like everything is normal.

"Robin. You sure you're okay?"

"Positive."

"Fine. If you need anything just holler."

I nod my head in agreement.

Not that I really would holler but more of to placate her worries.

I return to my desk with Nami in tow.

Every now and again she would look my way.

_I know for a fact that you want to interrogate me._

Then we arrived at my desk.

She looks at me one last time.

After confirming that I was not going to burn out or bolt the second no one is looking she told me to take care.

_Thank you Nami._

I watch my friend's back as she strode back to her desk.

_I also know you only are concerned about my well being._

_But I cannot talk about it._

At least not for now.

I shift my focus onto my work desk.

She was right.

I have yet to finish any of my reports.

_It is a good thing that I only need to update these last two accounts._

I quickly finish my report and handed it to my supervisor.

I rush my steps towards the exit so that I could clock out and rest.

All the while I have been fighting the piercing pain in my head.

This came from my lack of sleep I guess.

It felt like I had a hangover.

The night breeze somehow cools my head.

When I rounded a corner something flashed.

I tried to back-step.

But knowing it would not do much to avoid the incoming I instinctively closed my eyes to brace myself for the impact.

*Screech

I expected that I would at least be flown away.

But the supposed hit did not come.

At least it was not the crash I imagined. It was much softer and warmer.

"Thank god I made it, this time."

This voice!?

Before I could even look at my hero I fainted.


	6. His Quarters

"What happened to Robin?"

"Almost, got hit by a car."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine."

"Then, why is she still unconscious?"

"She's over fatigued."

"Then, why is she in your room?"

"..."

"..."

"Technically, this is a RQ."

"You could have had her admitted to a ward."

"..."

"How did you even get permission to let her in?"

"..."

*Sigh

"You should go outside first."

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe because I can't explain anything to her when you're here?"

"Tsk."

* * *

I wake up to the sound of a door closing.

_What happened?_

_I am supposed to have been hit by a car._

I open my eyes to realize I was inside a room.

The ceiling I am looking at is one I do not recognize.

Even the bed where I lay is unfamiliar.

_Was I taken by somebody?_

_Kidnapped?_

I survey the room for clues to where I am.

I found Nami sitting beside me.

"Robin are you okay?"

I take that as a prompt to survey my body.

Aside from it being abnormal that I have not a single scratch, I seem to be fine.

_Ouch._

I look at the source of my discomfort.

My arm has a bruise in the shape of a hand.

_Oh I must have been pulled aside quite roughly I might add._

"I am fine."

"That's good to hear."

_That means it was not Nami that saved me._

"The resident said you're fine and only over fatigued."

"Oh, is that _resident_ the one that saved me?"

"Yep, you may have seen him roaming around for the past days."

_It's a **he****.**_

"Really? What does he look like?"

"He's the one with green hair."

Knowing that it was Mr. Green-hair was the one who saved me is a surprise.

And by that I do not mean that he does not give out a presence of air of chivalry.

Only that it was unexpected that it was him and was somewhat of a twist of fate.

_Fate. Huh._

I laugh to myself derisively.

When did I ever entertain the thought of fate?

To begin with, I never was religious.

I try steer my thoughts away from that.

I focus on the conversation.

"Oh."

"Hmmm."

Nami is giving a peculiar look.

I could not understand what her gaze meant.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

She breaks into a wide grin.

"Are you interested in h-?"

"No."

"-im."

I replied even without letting her finish

And now her smile reaches her ears.

"O~kay."

"..."

I keep my mouth shut as I know nothing I say would change my friend's mind.

After what seems to be an eternity of silence Nami speaks.

"Fine I wont pester you about this, for now."

I give a weak reply.

"Please."

"He needs to give out instructions for your recovery. Then should I call him in?"

Sometimes I think that my friend really loves to play matchmaker.

She even made our idiot Captain realize that a certain someone was head-over-heels for him.

"..."

"I guess I'll take your silence as affirmation."

"My dear friend Robin, sometimes you just have to go with the flow and not over think things."

She then proceeds to walk out of the room leaving me with my thoughts.

* * *

"Are you done?"

"Have you been there all along?"

"..."

"Ha~ish. I already gave her a gist of what's happening. Go in and give out your prescription."

"Sure."

"..."

"..."

"I'm warning you now don't even think of hurting Robin."

"Did I not just save her?"

"You know what I mean."

"..."

"..."

"Fine."

* * *

I try to make out the conversation outside the room.

I have an acute sense of hearing.

I am amazed at how cold Nami is towards Mr. Green-hair is.

Nami has never used this tone on me or any of our friends.

I have only heard her like this when speaking with enemies and perverts.

_I wonder which one was he?_

And was he really waiting outside the room ever since going out?

It was not necessary to wait by the door.

Nami would surely be able to find him one way or another.

And what did Nami mean by hurting me?

In what way could he hurt me?

Aside from crossing paths along the halls and streets.

Our interactions could be counted with one hand.

I am suddenly at a lost for what Nami meant.

Oh their coming in.


	7. Finally Know His Name

***_**I updated the previous chapters from technical inconsistencies.*****_

The door opens with Nami leading Mr. Green-hair inside.

His eyes do not wander around the room like I expected.

His gaze locked onto mine, which prevented my eyes from straying.

Not that I would like to look elsewhere.

I stare. Amazed at how just one look could capture mine.

I could just get lost in those bottomless orbs - willingly even.

"Robin?"

That prompted me to the fact that we were not alone within the room.

I divert my attention towards my best friend.

Her eyes were darting from me to Mr. Green-hair, a mischievous light twinkling inside them.

My best friend coughs as if to draw attention from the surroundings.

"This should be the first time you are officially meeting each other. So, let me introduce to you our newest resident physician in charge with the training of the OR department's operative assistants, Roronoa Zoro. He'll be here for the foreseeable future."

_That was a lengthy introduction. _

And from the tone of her voice it seems like there is meaning to them.

"And this is Nico Robin."

_Compared to Zoro's mine was short. _

I guess I'll just have to introduce myself then, but of course not now, and not candidly.

I wave my hand as a greeting and receive a grunt as a reply.

Was he really this unfriendly?

After a few moments Zoro starts with his prescription and goes into details about how I should take care of myself.

I tried to focus on his intent but hearing him state precautions had me thinking that he was worried.

I know that it is part of his profession to tell me these but I know for a fact that there were no emotions there.

Even though I know my heart just shouts.

_You can just take care of me and be done._

_Oh boy. This seems to be the start of trouble._

After half an hour of having an earful of warnings and three sheets of prescriptions for vitamins and supplements with detailed dosages he was finally done talking.

"Hand this Medical Certificate to your Supervisor and you could rest for these coming three days."

"I would like to come to work on Monday."

"Did you not just hear me?"

"I did, and that you said I was only overworked and not handicapped."

"..."

I patiently wait for his reply.

If he insists that I still need three days to fully rest I will not be hard headed and just follow his plan.

"Okay. We'll have it your way."

"I appreciate it."

"Just make sure to not regret it."

"But of course."

With that he muttered something under his breath, even with my acute hearing senses, I did not catch any of them.

"Wait for me to get your medicine then you could go home to rest. Or would you like to stay the night as its almost midnight?"

_Was that an invitation?_

"I will take her home."

Nami presents herself as my knight.

Even though we are both ladies it was comforting to know she was the one to accompany me home.

I know for a fact that she not only has a pretty face but also can hold her ground against most street thugs.

_How reassuring._

"I am sorry for the trouble then."

I said to both of them.

He was about to say something but stopped himself after glancing at my bedside.

He nodded, stood up and strode of in light steps towards the door.

* * *

"So, is there anything that you would like to tell me?"

I can feel the curiosity coming out from my best friend.

Any more delay and it would become material.

I wait for a few moments to test if it really would.

"It won't. So just come clean with me."

"Okay. Just how is it that you know what I am thinking?"

"I told you. I know you enough. And don't go changing the subject."

"It was worth a try though."

"Uhuh. And?"

"I do not really know where to begin though."

"How about how this is not your first encounter?"

"Oh that. It as a day go that we incidentally clocked out at the same time."

"Okay. Did anything happen after that?"

"Nothing note worthy."

"Fine don't tell me then."

I try to smile to lighten her mood.

"You do know that the only way to feed my curiosity is by giving me juice right?"

_I know. And that by juice you mean juicy gossip._

"Well, I would need to gather enough for you then."

"I will be waiting then."

And as if on cue, we hear a knock on the door.


	8. Chapter 8

"Remember to lock your doors and close your windows before going to sleep, okay?"

I paused to stare at my best friend.

It has been quite a while since genuine concern was directed at me.

Of course, one can never be too careful.

And although it was highly unlikely that there be an incident of break-ins around this neighborhood I nod in agreement anyway.

It was all I could manage to comfort my best friend.

"Thanks for sending me home."

"No problem we passed by my pad a while ago and I saw my sis waiting up for me by the window."

"Oh you should get back soon then."

Although I was awkward it was my way of showing appreciation for her concern.

"Yep, good night then."

"Mmmhmm."

This warmth, I will never take it for granted.

I watch my friend's back until she rounds a corner, before going up.

_Haishh._

_This was one long day._

I must have been so tired that when I finished my night routine I did not notice when I started catching Zs.

(AN:**Hehehe... Get it?**)

* * *

I wake up, still, at six in the morning.

Even though my head feels heavy from not getting enough sleep, I pick myself up to start my day.

Maybe after my chores I could get some more rest.

I go towards the kitchen.

I start the coffee maker.

I wait for a few minutes for the machine to finish brewing, then chug a huge amount not minding the temperature and if my tongue would be scalded.

_Heavenly._

That charged my dying circuits.

I stare at the cup in my hand and my head involuntarily recalls yesterday's events.

_I almost got hit by a car._

Then I fainted in Zoro's arms.

I felt my face go hot at the realization.

Why does my head make it sound so naughty?

Not that the setting was anywhere near romantic.

Nor are we involved with each other in any intimate manner.

So how is it that my head can make such assumptions.

_Is my libido working towards something?_

My confusing thoughts were disturbed by the sound of a phone ringing.

_This ringtone._

_This meant that the office was calling me._

I have a separate number for work by the way.

I quickly recall if I had left anything unfinished or if I had not endorsed something.

Nothing came to my mind as I let the first call go unanswered.

This is my way of knowing if the call should be prioritized:

Let the first call go unanswered.

Wait for the caller's next move.

If it's another call, it must be important.

If it's a message I can just ignore it until just before going out to work.

I can use the excuse that I do not have my phone near me while at home.

I also have advised that for anything and everything, a message must be sent to me first before actually calling.

I may not look it but I panic when I am in a situation I know nothing about.

*Ding

It was a message.

I quickly skim through the text noting that my immediate supervisor has been informed of my situation and has agreed to taking a rest from work.

I typed in my message to thank my supervisor and that I would only take two days away from work.

I got one back saying "Noted."

I then started to wonder why my usually uncooperative supervisor agreed to such.

It was not that I do not get along with my supervisor, it was just that normally it was hard to even request for a certain day off from him.

Let alone a leave of absence.

And now he had agreed to two days.

It was even on such short notice.

It was peculiar to say the least.

Since I had two non working days, should I just consider resting for the whole day?

After a few hours of doing chores I glance at the clock.

It is almost time for lunch.

I hop into the shower to take a nice warm bath.

Nothing relieves the body of strain better than a warm bath.

I could just feel my whole body relax.

After soaking for almost half an hour I get out to get myself dressed.

_Now, w__hat should I do with the time on my hands?_


End file.
